Sensual Dreams
by rosewal
Summary: Snape has a new partner. The only problem is that he doesn't know if she's real. Is she a hullcination, a dream, or reality.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling.

He is pulled into this room, and he is attacked with a kiss he never saw coming. He tried to speak but a finger touched his lips to quiet him. He was pulled to a bed; he still couldn't see where he was but knew what he was sitting on was definitely a bed. Someone stood before him. Touching his face, trailing kisses where fingers touched. Fingers touched his lips again and soft lips followed. Hands were roaming as clothes were removed. He was pushed back upon the bed and a body laid beside him, warm and soft. He moved his hand over soft curves, and hearing soft moans. He explored as she explored finding ecstasyin the dark with some unknown person. Falling asleep in each others arms. Waking up the next morning alone.

All that was left was an impression beside him and the smell of roses. No other sign that anyone had been there at all. His clothes were folded and laid neatly at the foot of the bed. No window in the room. Only a candle left burning from, he can only guess, before her departure. Should he await her return or should he go looking for her? Where exactly was here anyway? He walked out of the room after dressing and he was in his own home. But that room was not apart of his house and now the room wasn't there either. Where did it go? Where did she go? Is she somewhere in his home? He looked. No one was around.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She was angry. Was there a time that he needed her? "Is there a time that he'll want me and not his friends?" she thought. "If there is a time I'd like to be there."

She looked around and things seem to have changed. Then she heard someone in the hall. She know it w2as him. She grabbed him and kissed him, bringing him further into the room she found her self in. He tried to speak but she silenced him with a finger upon his lips. She didn't want this moment ruined with arguments. She just wanted to feel. He seemed older but that seemed to be alright. Because men seem to take their time in maturing and this is the time he really needs me, she thought, and I'm here for him.

When she awoke the next morning she found a candle and lit it, got dressed and realized that she was definitely in the future because they had been the same age but know he was at least 20 years older now. She wondered if it actually took 20 years for him to need her or if something had happened, and she was finally able to hear his need. Should she ask questions or should she just leave and come back when he called out his need for her again? What they shared this night was beautiful and she didn't want anything to ruin it. She promised to come again and walked out of the room. She was back in her own room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He went through his day, thinking about her. Was she really there? How could she be real? Why after all this time? It was wonderful to feel her close to him but there is so much more he wanted to share with her. Not just a night but a lifetime. Why didn't he realize a long time ago, what a good thing he had. All the stupid mistakes that can never be changed. "How did she find me? How can I find her?" Questions, always questions, need answers. "How old was she? Did she mind that he was older? Will she come back? Was last night the magic of love?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

This isn't my story, my mother wrote it with my help. I'm working on some stories of my own that I will post. I just have to get around to typing them. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

She didn't want to leave her room. She just wanted to stay there and think about the night before and how wonderful it was to be needed. She thought "why did I let my emotions carry me away like that when we had never been intimate before. It just felt right. For it seemed lately we are always arguing. Well she couldn't stay in this room all day. She had things to do. She still couldn't help thinking about the room. How did she get in and exactly how far into the future did she go? She wondered why, did he need her now after all this time?

She left the room hoping to find him, and apologize for the argument they had yesterday. It is Saturday; maybe he'll be at the lake. She went walking around the lake and he was no where around. Others were having fun but she really wanted to see him. She returned to her room, frustrated because she couldn't find him. She stops just inside her room and yells at him "Where are you!?" And she is in the room again. She hears him at the door. She finds a candle and lights it with the matches that seem to just show up.

He walks around the corner and there is a door that isn't usually there. Is she here? Should he go in? He must see her again. So he walks in. There she is, setting a candle on a near by table. She is just as beautiful as ever. He walks over to her and touches her hair. She seems real. He lifts her face to look into her green eyes. Eyes he's dreamed about for years. He touches his lips to hers; she sighs his name and puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

She held him close and asked him, "Why? After all this time did he need her in his life?" He stepped away from her to look into her lovely eyes. Yes, he thought, the magic of love is really working here. He asked her a question of his own. "Why did you want me to need you, when I've needed you all my life? It was only yesterday that I hit the lowest point of my life when I felt that all that I was living for was over. And you appear before me. And show me love as I've never seen or had before."

She told him that yesterday they had an argument about his friends and she had wished he needed her as much as them, but she had never told him her true feelings and that he had walked away and then last night was magical and she didn't want to argue anymore.

He knew she was seventeen, he remembered the argument as if it was yesterday. To her it was. That was when he walked away from her. He knows that he hurt her far worse than he ever knew he could because of his friends. He looks at her with tears in his eyes. To know that she truly loved him that day. He pulled her to him and held her. He wanted to keep her with him forever. Could he walk her out of this room, and she remain with him. Could he be that selfish? No, he must let her go. But he would cherish her forever. He would stay with her this night for as long as she would stay. They made love again and again but he knew he had to tell her not to come looking for him again. He told her that he knew that she wouldn't have time for him in her future and that she seems to have a happy life ahead of her, without him. It hurt for him to say these things but he knows that he can't change the past. But he told her that he would always need her, that he would always love her even beyond death. That for most of his 37 years, she has always had his heart.

She smiled at him, and told him that she would always look for him, and that they would see each other again, she didn't know when or where but she would keep looking. She kissed him one last time, and walked out of the room before she shut the door she told him that she loved him and to take care. His tears fell as the door closed. Did he want to walk out of this room, into the reality that beyond this door for him. Or could he walk out that door into a past he could change. He walked to the door and listened, no sound seemed to be beyond. He opened the door. Things were foggy. Could he do it? He stepped through and closed the door. He looked around. He was in his own time. Still without the one he loves.

The end. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought so I can tell my mother what everyone thought of her story.


	3. author's note

**Author's Note:**

I've been getting reviews that state that they are confused about somethings in the story so I just wanted to explain a bit further about it. My mother had this idea to write a fanfic were the characters could be used for any story. I was the one who decided it would work great for a Snape and Lily fanfic. So after we discussed it she went along the lines of that story. The time period Lily comes from is the marauder time period. The fight mentioned is the one between her and Snape that you read about in the 7th book during his memories after he had called her a mudblood. The period in which she enters, (Snape's world) also comes from the 7th book memories, after Snape and Dumbledore talk about how Harry has to die. Snape is greatly upset because Harry is Lily's child and that was why he was protecting Harry. That is why they are both feeling very strongly in need of the other's presence. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope this clears things up a bit for you.


End file.
